objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Balloon (Inanimate Insanity)
Balloon, labeled, The Forgivable, is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity, and a former team captain of Team Chickenleg. He also returned to compete in Inanimate Insanity II as a member of The Grand Slams. Appearance Balloon is a lightish red, Helium balloon, supported by the fact that he slowly floats down when falling down, and he is able to normally stand on the ground without flying up. Personality Inanimate Insanity In the first season of Inanimate Insanity, Balloon is shown to be the most manipulative and spiteful character, as well as the most hated of the objects. Balloon was extremely unkind to members of Team Chickenleg, as he was the team captain. Balloon rendered others useless and made extremely rude remarks about them to the point that he could make outbursts of profanity. For example in A Lemony Lesson after Pickle decided to choose Taco to enter the team, Balloon insisted that they "chose some useful to the team", but Pickle decided to choose Taco anyway, possibly ignoring Balloon. Not long after, Pepper suggests that they choose Salt, but Balloon insists that Salt isn't useful either, though says this in a profane language, before deciding that they choose Bomb and that he has lots of exploding fun, possibly provoking Bomb as well, making Taco giggle. Later on, Taco suggests to MePhone4 that the name of Balloon's team were to be named Team Chickenleg, annoying Balloon. As well as being manipulative, Balloon was also quite childish, as shown in Episode 2 - he was easily angry at MePhone4 for asking Lightbulb to pick the members of her team first, and that Balloon had to pick the team after. Balloon also shows his childishness by complaining about the tree being "rigged" though it obviously wasn't. Balloon was quite violent in some occasions, calling Taco the "useless one" before kicking her into Team Chickenleg's lemon trees. He kicks Taco a second time after saying that "she sucks". Balloon complains various times throughout the season, using one of his famous phrases quite frequently - "Oh, come on!", and adds on to Taco's uselessness, saying that "his team's doomed". Pickle suggests to Balloon that he should be nicer to Taco, though Balloon insists that it was Pickle himself that chose Taco, and uses more profane language about Taco. Balloon was overall depicted as manipulative, spiteful, the most hated, unkind, childish, and mildly violent. He has barely shown any kindness throughout the first season. Inanimate Insanity II Balloon makes a return to the season 2 of Inanimate Insanity as being quite helpful. He is seen like this in Marsh on Mars when he asks Cheesy if there was anything he could help him and the Grand Slams. Cheesy asks Balloon if he never knew that he wasn't very popular due to his mean behavior in Season 1. Balloon "knows that he was a bit bossy, but wasn't evil or anything" and asks the team to give him a chance. Balloon helps the team with the rocket, showing his kindness to the team. Nickel sarcastically realizes that Balloon helped the team with what they needed in order to go further ahead than the other team. Balloon is also very charitable, making an attempt to save Box from sinking after being knocked into the pool by Toilet in Tri Your Best. Despite showing his true nature of goodness, Balloon still finds it hard to make friends after his behavior towards other people in Season 1. Though his campmates from Season 1 do not trust him and don't realize that Balloon has changed into a different person (only for the contestants who didn't join Season 2 except OJ), but despite that, he has managed to make new friends like Suitcase and Box. He has also befriended campmates from the first season like Baseball. Compared to his behavior in the first season, his behavior from the second season shows a massive difference in character traits. Balloon attempts to explain to OJ in Rain On Your Charade that he was playing a character. "The winning one" So he says that he has seemed to act like more of a kind person. Fan-fiction Human Names *Benjamin Benet (Outcasts-And-Destiny) *Robert "Bob" Cooper (NLG343) *Mason Love (KittyFan2004) *Robby "England British" Fast (GameboyNextGeneration) *Bob (ScribbledEggs) *Barry Goodwin (Opinduver) *Bailey vandenBerg (Tamagoyaki) *Balloon P. Anderson (Life of Object) *Tim Maddren (memes) *Ben Alverez (Ze Tossere) *Noah Trigsen (ImFictionalAdmin) *Benen Culture (ZanyWays217) *Robbie Ericson (Rosie1991) Where Balloon is from *Olympia, Washington (Opinduver) *Quebec, Canada (ScribbledEggs) *Portland, Oregon (NLG) *Cambridge, Massachusetts (KittyFan2004) *Minneapolis, Minnesota (U4Again) *Memphis, Tennessee (Tamagoyaki) *Blenheim, New Zealand (memes) *El Paso, Texas (Ze Tossere) *Los Angeles, California (MrFlamerBoy) *Orlando, Florida (Rosie1991) Birthdates * January 9, 2001 (KittyFan2004) * February 25, 1996 (Tamagoyaki) * December 7, 2000 (Minikeona4322) * March 3, 1984 (memes) * March 19, 1994 (Ze Tossere) * November 1, 1991 (MasterPad773) * July 11, 2005 (TheGamerAlex2004) * May 13 1999 (ZanyWays217) * July 19, 1988 (Rosie1991) Ethnic Background *Mexican and German (Ze Tossere) *Dutch and German (Tamagoyaki) Trivia * Balloon is one of the characters that have the highest voice. * Balloon's gender was planned to be changed to a girl. This idea was, of course, scrapped in the end. **This was mentioned in the video called "Inanimate Insanity Secrets" that was uploaded in Taylor Grodin's channel called TheTGrodz. * Balloon had recycled lines between Inanimate Insanity 1 episode 4 and Inanimate Insanity 2 episode 1 because Nate Groth was fired from his voicing but in season 2 episode 1, he decided that Ben Cross voice him. *Balloon, along with Cheesy was planned to not be chosen to be a character of Inanimate Insanity II. However, the idea was dropped. *He has had the biggest character change compared to other objects. Names in other Languages * Romanian- Balon *Italian - Palloncino *Filipino - Lobo *French - Ballon Gallery New Balloon Pose.png Balloon OC Pose by kwysocki243VGCP.png 159px-Balloon3.png Balloon does a thing.jpg BalloonII.png Balloon ML.png Icon 75.png BalloonBFTT.png BalloonIdleFanonWikia.png Balloon (II).png Balloon Pose 1.png Balloon Pose 2.png RFVP Balloon pose.png Balloon Pose.png 84. Balloon.png NB_Balloon.png Balloonidle.png Friendly_Balloon.png Balloon's icon.png 91. Balloon (II).png Balloon's Pro Pic.png Balloon2017Pose.png 2. Balloon.png Balloon's Pose.PNG Balloon, Suitcase, Baseball, Nickel.PNG Balloon Eliminated.png Image125.png Image186.png Image205.png Image204.png Image286.png Image214.png Image54.png Image189.png Image406.png Image405.png Image404.png Image403.png Image402.png Image401.png Image400.png Bandicam 2016-11-24 10-12-01-912.png bandicam 2016-11-24 10-11-56-456.png bandicam 2016-11-24 10-11-56-036.png Balloon innocent smile.png Balloon-oof-2009.png HighAsOOF2009.png USA2003cast-oof.png Balloon-oof-2003-USA.png Balloon2018Pose.png BalloonPreDebut.PNG SvOCvQ9 .png Changed once again-0.png NB_Balloon.png Balloon.png Cat [[Category:From Californ [[Catego [[Category:Characters Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Males Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Inanimate Insanity Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Team Captain Category:The Grand Slams Category:Eliminated Category:Inanimate Insanity II Contestants Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Canadian characters Category:British Characters Category:English Characters Category:American Characters Category:New Zealand Characters Category:Texan Characters Category:2000's births Category:1990's births Category:1980's births Category:Native Americans Category:II Category:II2 Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Unique Category:Balloon Category:Balloon Characters Category:Red Category:Mean Category:Ψχωδφγ Category:Δσφχφψ Category:Ωψφδχ Category:Ζψωφδ Category:Ζαχδ Category:Χδφ Category:Ωφωγ